


Here am I, a lifetime away from you

by Maharetchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davos always feels incredibly uncomfortable around all these knights and lords, but he's more at ease when Stannis is with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here am I, a lifetime away from you

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Set after the end of Robert's Rebellion. From the informations I found, Stannis should be 18-19, I'm assuming Davos is a bit older than him.  
> 2\. The title comes from "Forbidden Colours" by Ryuichi Sakamoto and David Sylvian.  
> 3\. Written for the [asoiafkinkmeme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/).  
> 4\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 5\. I love comments!

The night's air is cool and pleasant on his face, a soft wind brings the salty scent of the sea to his nose and Davos feels home again, can forget where is he and why he's there: he's on his ship, free of his new burdens, just a smuggler trying to make a living, not a knight trying to please lords that clearly hate him.  
\- They don't usually bite, Ser Davos, unless, of course, you try to take the wine away from them. -  
Davos opens his eyes and turns to face his lord, who is looking at him with his usual unreadable expression.  
\- My lord... I was just... -  
\- Trying to get some fresh air? I feel your pain, ser Davos, I grew up with these men and every day I wish I didn't. If I could get a coin for every time I thought about strangling them in their sleeps, I'd be richer than Tywin Lannister by now. -  
Davos laugh quietly and his lord gets closer, takes a deep breath and stares at the sea with an absent look in his eyes.  
They don't say anything for a while, they don't need to, the silence fits between them perfectly, like it's a natural extension of them: Davos eyes are focused on his lord's face, on the way it transforms in the moonlight, on the way his harsh and stern expression appears softer, peaceful almost when he looks at the sea.  
He's beautiful for him, so beautiful it makes his heart ache.  
\- I heard you were wounded at Dragonstone, my lord. -  
\- An arrow in my shoulder, almost completely healed, nothing to worry about. -  
\- I see. -  
\- What about your wife? How is she? Is she happy of her new position?-  
\- Very, my lord. And she's with child again. -  
His lord nods and for a second a shadow clouds his eyes: Davos feels a sting of pain in his chest.  
\- I hope the Gods will bless you with a son, ser Davos. -  
The silence fills the air again, weird and heavy this time.  
\- I don't think your lords like me, my lord. -  
\- If it makes you feel better, ser Davos, they don't like me either. It's my brother, that they love, not me, never me. -  
\- But they respect you. -  
\- They respect me because of my name, not because they think I deserve it. No matter what I do, how close to death I come for them, for our cause, for the cause of my dear brother, they'll remember him, the valiant king, not me, the bloodied soldier. -  
\- I prefer the soldier. -  
His lord's mouth curves in a tiny smile, one only Davos could recognize and that is only given to him: he missed his lord, feared for him, prayed Gods he thought he had forgotten for his return and now that he's so close to him again, he fears things have changed, that what they had in Storm's End after the siege is now in the past, over forever, forgotten, left behind.  
He wants to touch his lord desperately, but would never do so unless he knows that's what he wants too and the urgency and the doubts are slowly killing him.  
\- I thought about running away once, I wanted to be a pirate and sack the ships of all the lords that had wronged me. I was six I think, it feels so long ago, not just one lifetime, but thousands of them. What you wanted to be when you were a child, ser Davos?-  
\- Everything that could give me and my family good food and warm beds, my lord. -  
\- You're a wise man, Davos. -  
The tone of his voice changes when his lord calls him with just his first name, without the title and Davos feels an old flame in that voice.  
\- Am I?-  
His lord doesn't reply: he grabs him and kisses him and a soft moan escapes his lips when Davos returns the kiss and holds him tight.  
It feels good, like being alive again after a long sleep, like drinking fresh water after being in the desert.  
It feels like coming home.  
\- I'll send everybody away in an hour. Come to my chamber two hours after the banquet is over. -

When he opens the door that night, Stannis is already half naked on the bed.  
And he's smiling.


End file.
